bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Hyogo
Makoto Hyogo (マコト兵庫) Is a Shinigami in the 13 Court Guard Squads and Division eights Captain He worked under Kazuki Shinji Ex-Captain of Eighth Division. He is the head Hyogo family. Appearance Makoto appears a little different than the standard Shinigami, while he still wears a standard black hakama the standard Shinigami robe top has been replaced with a Hyogo family patterned shirt of which appears to have a family symbol which is a rose on his back and the upper left hand side of the shirt. Makoto also has two other abnormal items which standard Shinigami do not often wear he appears often to be wearing a scarf which is made of a unknown material, he also has two arm gauntlets which have a dark red cloth behind them, the left gauntlet carries some medical supplies which Makoto had gained from twelve Division and fourth Division they are used to help other Shinigami while away from fourth Division barracks. Makoto also has his long black hair which is kept in two white headpieces called Kenseikan most Shinigami however have forgot the meaning of these and only a few have ever commented on his hair being kept in the Kenseikan some hair falls over his face. the most striking feature about Makoto's face is the scars over his right eye, which he has yet to inform anyone how it happened. He also wears his Family tanto hierloom on his belt aswell as some hidden blades. Personality Makoto always acts in a calm and Relaxed manner to anything, even in the heat of battle he is very rarely suprized by the most planned or the most drastic actions. He often reacts in a regal manner to even those he cares about this is never shown on his facial expressions nor is it shown in the way he acts towards people. He also works hard to promote a peaceful society. He likes Cherry blossoms and night time walks due to a factor in his child hood he doesnt like candy which often makes other shinigami give him evil or weird looks after all everyone loves candy! Makoto has also taken a strong dislike for those who have been disgraced or who he finds to be annoying or overconfident which is often rare but when it does he hides his dislike for these types of people well, and without so much as a whisper of his true feelings towards them. Depending on how close or what name Makoto is given from someone, he trys to call them by their last names, in order to maintain some kind of respect however he hates the same issues reported back to him unless he is in a meeting, then he often likes to be called by his correct title. ( more to be added and reedited at a later time) Relationships Family: Freinds: History (to be added) Combat style Makotos combat styles are Kendo & Zanjutsu which he appears skilled in this fighting stance However more he has also made up his own combat stance/style complete with its own moves named hakkaten (flash point) however this is still a working progress. Information on hakkaten will be displayed in the next section. Zanjutsu '''(VIZ "Art of the Sword" ; Cutting Technique) The most basic Form of combat used by shinigami, Often referred to as an effective balanced way of combat. '''Kidou Usage: Makoto is often seen using kidou differently than most shinigami and is more than capable of using Hado spells to cause some kind of damage or diversion by aiming at carefully plotted areas in the battlefield, allowing him time to perform most actions that he needs too. However he has also shown Great usage of both Hado and Bakudo spells to Reduce damage to him if he is forced to take a hit, such as using 'Hado number one sho' to reduce the damage from falling, by firing it into the ground at the last second. This abnormal kidou usage often causes attention to him, being this as it may, makoto's skill with kidous that he hasn't practiced with A Lot is limited, and due to the need to focus reiatsu in a different way that most of his other attacks. Due to this he cannot perform the advanced kidous most lieutenants or captains can or have learned. He makes up for this by his own use of the kidous. Hakkaten A combat style Created by Makoto, at the current time Only the stance has been witnessed with one of the attacks. The main thing to remember is this style is based around keeping a users energy bound within the fibres of the muscles themselves combining this with Hoho, Hakuda and Zanjustsu. This combat style greatly increase the speed of a persons movements due to the Reiatsu permanently being bound within the fibres of the users limbs, allowing for various Hoho speed attacks making this style a speed combat style despite this the style itself should not be called faster and weak, due to the reiatsu in the users arm the strength is also increased. It is generally excepted you can only use this style if you have a single handed zanpakuto and seemingly enough only those with Constant shikai, or an strong will to push themselves can learn this style. Due the to average stance requiring the user to hold the zanpakuto behind the back with the blunt side pressed up on the users arm with the legs bent and the body crouched to increase speed. However a huge weakness is the style is, someone with a higher reiatsu may disrupt the flow of the reiatsu which is finely tuned within the body, once this happends the style breaks down and becomes useless. A secondary weakness is that the time taken to learn such a style means that a Shinigami could spent many hours practicing Hoho and other melee based skills. Effect on Clothing: The arms of the shirt rips due to the effect of the reiatsu flowing into his arm, however his legs do not rip. the reason for his is yet un stated and even Makoto rightly doesnt know why. Basic Attack Techniques used while using Hakkaten: 'Futatsu Dan Kiritateru''' '(二段階のスラッシュ Two Step Slash): A two-step technique, in the first movement the user raises his sword, in the second he slashes diagonally downward to return the sword to his side. He uses Hoho combined with the reiatsu in his arms to make this technique so fast, its incredibly hard to to dodge.Its power is comparably to that of Nadegiri, only much more focused and aimed this attack is infinitely easier than the other attacks. '''Fungeki Kagai (フューリーの攻撃 Fury Assault): the user uses his feet, or spare arm as a counter attacking item, the strenght of which is easily able to push or send the target backwards, this can also be used to delfect kidous of a weak level. and with enought focus zanpkautos can be temporally stopped. However blocking a zanpkauto is not what the move is made for thus is limited heavily on how many it can block. The weakness of this move is that it cant be used on the body therefore not offering full protection. Also if a limb is too damage to full imbue reiatsu the defence cannot work. Gunshuku Atemi (ストライクの武装解除 Disarming Strike): A move designed to be used against another shinigami (though it could work against anyone who hangs their weapon at their waist.) The user moves extremely quickly to his enemy right in front,attempts to place his hand on their chest, his other on their weapon (so long as its hanging by their waist) and depending on how they react, a certain move will be made, pushing the enemy away and drawing their weapon in one move. This way, they will be weaponless and be forced to pick up the weapon they use (due to the user placing by simplely dropping it or throwing it ). If they're already weilding it, he can punch their fist (attempting to gripping their weapon) first to make them let go or weaken their hold, before commencing with the technique. Mitsuori Chisoku Kiritateru (つのスピードスラッシュ Three Speed Slash): '''Focusing the Shunpo in the users arm they slash three times in quick succession, its practically all three strikes at the same time.It is compared to that of Rain falling on the steps of a temple. Due to the speed its Highly inaccurate, meaning even at the close range needed to use this it will often miss. {C}Basic Defence:' Techniques used while using Hakkaten: '''Shusei Mitsuori Getsuei: (防御的な三つ折れムーン Defensive Threefold Moon):' A defensive strike where the user focuses Hoho only in his arm, he swings it around in a circle to repel an incoming attack. The combination of speed and covering the blade of the Zanpakuto with reiatsu makes it so that even Kido-based attacks have a chance to be blocked, and it also widens the blade in a sense, so that the blocking is not limited to only the thin edge of the sword but a wider area around it. However producing Several Large defensive as this will drain the users reiatsu there for only a small amount should be expended to prolong the use of this combat style overall. Kiritateru Gyakukaiten (カウンタの威勢の良い Slashing Counter): A counter-attack where makoto goes from a block into an attack very quickly. It, starts off with makoto in a horizontal edge block, then he Shunpo's forward while leaving his leg in a position so the enemy feel continues to feel resistance against their weapon as he very quickly slashes at their arms in certain spots that disrupt their strength so he can push the blade back, and then utilize the enemy's falling momentum in a step-sword. While slashing, Makoto moves so quickly, so the enemy often doesn't realize they have been cut until after they're pushed back. Advanced Defence Techniques used while using Hakkaten: Hanshateki Raito (Relfecting Light): Hirate Kaunta Atakku (Palm Counter): Advanced Attacking Techniques used while using Hakkaten: Bure_Ka_Konbo(The Breaker Combo): Master Attack Techinique used while using Hakkaten: Hakkyo_Kyu_TaiKatadzuke Dageki (Madness orb- Finishing Blow): Kidou Uses Of this style:'''Kidou burns if held for too long, due to the reiatsu imbued with the fibres of his arm it takes longer for the kidou to burn while not increasing the strength of the kidou the user can hold the kidou for slightly longer thus giving the person a more time to aim the kidou, However the limit of this is that after using three times this style will be unusable. '''Effect of the style on Role play: '''The style Generally makes Makoto Faster and stronger while using combat pushing his abilities up to his limit, and a little beyond The kidou holding also only Lasts for 2 turns after fully cast meaning you cannot hold it forever without suffering a burning effect on your arm. The more this is used in spars the more Makoto and other people learning the style will gain skill and learn the other moves to do with this style. Effectively no one may use this style without learning it from Makoto. The limit of reiatsu Deactivating this style will be used in this method. Anything NATURALLY 0.5 Cpl stronger than that of the user may focus and disrupt the style, Please note boosting DOES NOT effect this ability in being able to stop the style from being used. However it can effect how effective the style is. His reiastu permantly forms a barrier around the flesh of Makoto, granting him less air reiatsance. allowing for a boost in speed and moblity. not to mention a small boost in damage resistance. Non-Combat skills '''Master Tactician: '''Makoto in many mission has often planned out an attack with skill and accurcacy by trying to predict movements of the enemy, He is also shown using this outside battle by the places he stands often standing towards the weaker side of a person when possable. Thus if he can start a batt;e in such a way it would cause an diffcult movement from the first strike. '''Highly Perceptive: '''While seemingly quiet and calm this allows him to not waste times mocking the enemy as many people do or commenting on them. He spends this time in battles to correct his own battle tatics, and ultimatly reduce the amount of damage he takes. While outside battle he has sown deep rational knowledge which can often help other shinigami gain more knowledge in their own skills. '''Advanced Growth Rate: Due to his Prevouis experance fighting in the Urban areas of the Soul Society he has on many differant times that he has needed to adapt to live, in many cases taking combat styles of the enemys that wounded him and using the good sides while trying to take out his Negative points. While still maintaining his battle focus he can find ways to adapt to enemys defences or learn ways of dealing with things quickly. Reiatsu Based Skills: Makoto Cannot form kidous aswell as most shinigami he cannont control his reiatsu in the form of kidous too well unless he is well versed in those kidous he uses he will often have a heavy drain on himself for using them. He can however form his reiatsu in differnt uses extremely well, such as around his body as a barrier to reduce damage. or his shunpo speed by imbuing his limbs with it. Combat Related Skills Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''While fighting in the time before he joined the Soul Reaper Acadmy, he often faught with anything he could find, one item that was commonly used was a peice of metal with a leather wrap around the bottom, simlair to a sword due to the almost constant fight to live without this he would have died early on in his time in the Soul Society. He also practices often with his Zanpakuto when he finally became a Soul Reaper giving him a high skill level with a sword. '''Enhanced Durability: Due to living in the roughtest areas of the Soul Society Makoto was always in a fight of somekind, and not always could he dodge fighting and more often than not he would have to fight with mulitple wounds thus he has increased durability, he had trained his body before becoming a shinigami, and even while he was a trainee his skill in taking hits and still fighting was Noted often. High Spiritual Power: 'Due to the years of practiced fighting before joining the Soul reapers Makoto has a Adnormally large amount of reiatsu, this caused him to have Constant shikai however most of the reiatsu was locked inside of him until the point it was needed and burst out of his body, Despite having this amount of reiastu most of it is seemingly unusable. However this is not the case, Makoto has a Large Store of Reiatsu allowing him to last in prolonged fights as it is stored within him. Due to Makotos high level of spiritual pressure the following things become of his reiatsu: *'Fear: Reiatsu at its most basic level can instill fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). Willpower is the simplest way to fight this method. When fighting Makoto some people can be effected negatively by his strong killing intentmaking the person feel as if it is impossible to win, making their reiatsu far weaker than normal.Shinigami or espada can fight Makoto easily once they are able to counter with their reiatsu. *''' Phantom Pain': High level of spiritual pressure can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them. 'Shunpo Master: 'Masters of the Technique are obviously by far the fastest beings within the Soul Society They are capable of maintaining high speed movements. Masters are capable of using Advanced steps which are harder to initiate. '''Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō (隠密歩法　四楓の参, Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San)' Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage Hakkaten Master: Due to inventing the Form of combat with his Zanpakuto spirit assiting him only He can truely understand all the finer points of the Style, thus giving him the title of master of this style truely due to the practice he has to put in maintain the new attacks and be able to perform them. He also happends to be a Good Hand-to Hand combatant Due to this since one of the attacks while using Hakkaten can only be used while bear handed. Zanpakuto 'Shikai:' Appearance:-''' A long Adnormally large long sword, with A red hilt and a small pommel, however the pmmel itself isnt enought to full protect the hand, but allows greater mobilty. The hilt cloth is a Dark red extending up to the black pommel and a long black blade. 'Powers:-' '''Shikai Special Ability: The shikai gives makoto increased strenght and speed aslong as the shikai is active. The power becomes alot stronger when emotionally invoulded more so to protect than other emotion. Vengeance: 'The venagace speical causes a side effect of wounds being transfered all be it minorly to the person who dealt the wound this effect once active will constant be in effect, its commonly effective at the start of the shikia whe activated with the word "Vengenge is mine, Corgestu" '''Dissolve: '''A beam of enegry can be swung from the sword in the front of the enegry beam is the same sharpness of his blade. The more powerful the attack, the more of his reiatsu it uses up. 'Bankai: Jigoku Corgestu (Hell Corrupted moon) Appearance:-''' '''Neck; A ragged cloth like material flows up from the collar of his shinigami shirt its appearance is a tattered cloth like object, which appears to have two layers to it the inner layer is white and tattered also constantly moving, the outer cloth is black and leaves part of white inner lining above the collar Left arm attachment; '''Corrupt moon shield is a shield which blends in with the rest of the Armour, and robe it is easily able to deflect Zanapakuto attacks where as the shoulder/arm guards cannot deflect multiple hits and tend to break after a succession of blocking with them the shield however does not. '''S Shoulder pads/arm guards; '''These are made of compressed spiritual energy and form a black with gold outline the same as his Zanpakuto spirit wears.The shoulder pads also have cloth flowing from the back of each plate of the shoulder. The cloth also seems to be tattered and coloured black The arm guards seem to be similar to the shoulder pads. The arm guards extend from the tip of his elbow to his finger tips '''Zanapaktuo; Becomes a little shorter but mostly the change is in the end of the zanpakuto with it becoming a jagged edge instead of a cleanly made katana blade Powers:-''' '''Eclipse; This ability forms with the shield instead of the Zanpakuto.The ability itself works by Storing certain attacks such as kidous/ceros/balas and letting them be used from the shield, during this time stored in the shield. Saigo no Corgestu; In this move all the energy of the bankai is focused and compressed into Wings of reiatsu they also form around the shoulders and zanpakuto giving it a slightly increase range, the attack ends when the user explodes the reiatsu from the attack outwards. After that the bankai fades within a few moments. True Dissolve; Exactly the same as dissolve (see shikai section) With increased speed and strength, it also shatters on contact with a Zanpakuto or similar energy into tiny fragments with can still push towards the objective with great force. The Armour; When hit it applies the same effect as Vengeance (see shikai attacks) The shield; Any powers that are used in bankai can be used from this sheild.For all combat purposes it is considered a Zanpakuto and is capable of cutting someone with an edge of the shield. Equpiment Most of these items are stored in the left gauntlet unless stated otherwise. Anken (暗剣, lit. "Dark Blade"): Are small knives that are stored in hidden spots on his body, known only to him. He has a total of 9 knifes. Hojiku-Zai (補肉剤, Flesh-mending Drug): Makoto has gained a "regenerative serum," which can regrow limbs upon injection, and looks like some sort of green chemical. The drug has side-effects of pain. It can also be used to heal less severe injuries, aswell as the more severe ones. He also has Varouis Bandages and ointments in his left gauntlet, while around his waste he normally carrys two flasks one containing Tea and one water, purely for medical purposes. Tantō '(短刀, "short sword"): '''This is a small Family knife which is sheathed around his waist and is capable of blocking a zanpakuto, and performing certain Hakkaten based moves. 'ō-yoroi '(''大鎧 Lit. Great Armour): '''Armour that was sent to him via his dead father, or someone pulling a joke, due the armour itself forms around his shoulders and arms protecting them from light attacks. The Armour itself is on par with Anti Hierro armour and needs maintaince by Makoto. Quotes To Makoto < Ninyo "It's awful like death it's self or like you being dragged to hell and back." About Makotos spiritual pressure. Category:Shinigami